


And you’re Gonna Hear me Roar

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kakashi is a cat-person, Married Couple, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, and you can't change my mind, new family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura returns home after a day of work to find her husband in the company of someone she never expected.orThat time Kakashi adopted a kitten.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This is Us (english version) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	And you’re Gonna Hear me Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And you’re Gonna Hear me Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067949) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> DATE: Sunday, 12th July 1686  
> TITLE: Roar - Katy Perry
> 
> And like always I apologize for the huge grammar errors and other stuff. English is not really my forte.

Sakura returned late that evening, running and dripping with water after an intense afternoon of training with Tsunade-shishō, to find her husband, the great Rokudaime Hokage, lying on the living room tatami, asleep, with a book beside him and a small ball of black fur lying on his belly. She knelt beside Kakashi and smiled, allowing herself for a moment the pleasure of watching him sleep. She was about to rouse him from his sleep and ask him who the newcomer to the pack of ninken was when the latter stretched and its blue eyes widened. A few seconds later Kakashi also opened his and then shelled them instantly when he noticed that Sakura was right there next to him.

«Ah, Sakura… Okaeri. I… I fell asleep», he mumbled a little, barely rubbing one eye with one hand while with the other he protected the puppy he was holding in his lap.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

«Why do you have a cat on your lap?»

«Cat? Which cat?» he asked, sitting up and placing the animal on the ground, which looked at him with a somewhat bewildered air, blue eyes wide open.

«Kakashi…»

«Let’s say I more or less found it», he finally confessed, under Sakura’s stern gaze.

«And what is it doing in our house?»

Sakura felt like she was in front of one of those patients who gave information with the dropper and had to be prodded for hours. Oh wait, her husband was _just_ that kind of patient. Only now they weren’t in the hospital and he wasn’t injured… not yet, at least, not if he made up his mind to explain why the hell a cat was sleeping on Hatake _I-love-dogs-they-are-my-summon-animals-too_ Kakashi’s chest.

«It was in the garden, Sakura! Under the rain! I couldn’t just ignore it!»

«You’re right, it was a nice gesture from you», the kunoichi confirmed, kneeling and reaching out to allow the kitten to sniff her fingers. «But my question remains: why is it in our house?»

Silence.

«Because I adopted it?»

«You what?»

«I did it for you…» Kakashi began but, noticing Sakura’s frown, he straightened his shot. «Okay, I’ve always wanted a cat, ever since I was a kid».

«You have a pack of _eight ninkens_ , you know that, right?»

«I didn’t say I don’t like dogs. I love them very much», the Hokage hastened to add. «But cats… They are so smart and aloof and cuddly all together. And they’re nimble, and soft, and they sleep a lot. _And they purr_!»

Sakura found herself smiling unwittingly, carried away by the enthusiasm and sparkling eyes of her husband. And just then the kitten decided that the newcomer deserved it time and curled up in her lap, the lids closing on those blue eyes.

«Okay, okay, it can stay», she finally gave in, as if she could say no to Kakashi as he made that face. «How are you going to explain that to the pack?»

The smile of victory faded from his face.

«You could say you wanted a cat and I, as a good husband who fears his wife’s punches, agreed», he tried uncertainly, and Sakura had to hold back a laugh.

«I will not lie to the ninkens, Kakashi», she asserted sternly.

«Don’t you want this wonderful little thing?»

«Of course yes. I love cats, and you know it too well. But I won’t lie to the ninkens», she repeated.

«If I told him I want a cat, Pakkun would demand my head in a basket», Kakashi grumbled, returning to lie on the ground, one hand holding his chin and the other gently brushing the black fur of the new member of their little big family.

«A risk you will have to take».

«Okay, okay, I understand. Tomorrow I –» Sakura shot him another dirty look. «Okay, I’ll talk to him right away».

«Good boy».

* * *

The negotiation between Kakashi and Pakkun had lasted almost an hour and it was late at night when the ninken had left them alone. As soon as he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke the Rokudaime had dropped to the ground and had rested his head in Sakura’s lap (the kitten was scratching and biting the orange cover of _Icha Icha Paradise_ and the fact that Kakashi had not yet screamed indignantly it was a symptom of how much he was in love with that little creature).

«So you achieved a great victory, Rokudaime-sama…»

«Six months of treats, Sakura, six months of treats», Kakashi muttered, lowering the mask over his neck and showing her his magnificent face. Even after years, Sakura still marvelled at her man’s beauty. «They will get fat. Lard balls».

His sulky expression made her giggle a bit.

«Don’t exaggerate it now. You can always take those diet treats that Hana-san was talking about», she tried to console him as she started stroking his hair in slow gestures.

At that moment the furball abandoned its game and trotted towards them falling miserably at the end of the path when the hind legs accelerated too much compared to the front ones causing it to trip.

«How do we name him?» Kakashi asked between laughter.

«How do we name _her_. She’s female», Sakura specified, reaching out to pick up the puppy and place her on her husband’s chest where both of them could comfortably stroke her.

«Oh, sure, I knew that», he said, starting to pet the kitten. «So how do we name her?»

Sakura was silent for a moment and devoted herself to observing the wad of black fur. She had never seen a cat _so_ black: not only the hair but also the whiskers, nose and even the rubber tips were black. It was a marvel.

«What do you think about Yoru?» she proposed, gently touching the puppy’s nose.

«“Night”. I like it», Kakashi agreed with a smile. Then, touching gently the kitten, he added: «Welcome to the family, Yoru».

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the cat type. Give me a cat, a photo of a cat, anything that vaguely resembles a cat and I'll be happy. On the other hand, I don't like dogs very much (even though they, inexplicably, love me).  
> However, I always thought that Kakashi is tremendously similar to a cat, so the idea of him adopting one was too good to miss. And black cats are my favorites (at the moment I have one called Achille because she has white toes on one foot, and everything else is very black, it looks just as if someone had held her by the paw and immersed her in a pot of ink).


End file.
